BOOMERANG
by parise22
Summary: ar friends...- FRIENDSHIP S A GOD GIVEN BEST GIFT 4 US..N ...Friends kya kar sakte hain apke liye?...sabkuch...par yahi friends agar kisi prank par utar aaye to?...kya karenge aap?...just check it in my story... idea of dis stry s by SWEETY CID ( AISHA)...R N R ...


Hiii. Friends...

**...**

**FRIENDSHIP**...kismat walo ko hi ye khubsurat gift mlta hain...

**...**

**FRIENDS**..wo hote hain..jo apse masti kare...apko sataye...par end me wohi hote hain jo apke liye kisise bhi lad sakte hain...apke sath khade hote hain...

...

This os. Is my gift for my lovely friend **SWEETY CID-( AISHA)...**

**...**

Actually ..aisha chahti thi ki main ek os likhu ...jisme Rajvi ke bich breakup ho jaye aur fir Dushyant – kavin unme patch up karwaye...

bt sorry Aisha...mere dimag me inhe lekar to kuch alag hi idea aaya jo maine fata-fat type kar diya..aur post kar rahi hun...hope you ll like it..

friends plz..read n revw...

here Rajvi, Ishyanta, n Kavin-roohana r married.

_**BOOME-RANG**_

...

...

**What?...**girl asked furiously.

...

**Kya?..**the man replied.

...

**Ohhh...main tumhe what ka hindi me meaning nahi puch rahi hun...Rajat...**

...

**Han ..to main bhi kaha tumhe meaning bata raha hun?...purvi...**

...

Now purvi was irritated – **how cud u be like this?...rajat...?**

...

Rajat – **are maine kya kiya?...**

...

Both of them were sitting in the cafeteria ...and suddenly purvi burst out...

...

Purvi - **Kya ho gaya hain tumhe?...kyon aise behave kar rahe ho?...**

...

Rajat - **Achha bhala to hun...maine kya kar diya?..**

...

Purvi - **Enough Rajat ...main dekh rahi hun ki pichale 4 dinose tum kuch alag bartaw kar rahe ho...**

**Tum mera picha kar rahe the...i saw you**...purvi replied..

Rajat lowered his neck...

...

while two other people were enjoying their fight...they were at the near by table drinking coffee...keeping an eye on rajvi...

...

1st person suppressing his smile – **wow...start to mast ho gayi hain...**

...

2nd person was about to whisper – **han...entertainment shuru ho gayi hain...lagta hain kafi maza aane wala hain...**

**...**

Rajat with fake courage – **what?...main kyon tumhara picha karne laga?...**

...

Purvi – **wo to ab tumhe hi pata hoga...sirf 4 mahine huye hain humari shadi hokar aur tum ?...kya tum muzpar shaq karne lage ho?...**

**...**

Rajat didn't response...

...

Purvi – **batao Rajat...plz..kyon kar rahe ho aise?...dekho...ab bhi tum kya kar rahe ho?...**

**...**

She signaled all to his hands...he was having mobile in his hands..

...

Rajat – **mobile hain..aur kya?...**

...

Purvi – **han wo muze bhi dikh raha hain?...par WO MERA mobile hain...aur tum mere messages check kar rahe ho...**

**...**

And she snatched the mobile from his hands...

...

Rajat loudly – **tum meri biwi ho...aur muze haq hain ki main janu ki tum kya karti ho?...kahan jati ho?...**

...

Purvi shocked –**what?..tum aise sochate ho...i really don't believe you?...**

And she immediately got up from her place...

**Ja rai hun main?...**

...

**Han to jao na...kisne roka hain tumhe?...**

...

And she left him annoyed...

...

The people at another table signaled each other and got up from their place...

...

Now those two persons came to accompany him...

...

1st person –**kya hua Rajat?...**

...

Rajat – **dekha na tumne ..Kavin...kis taraha bate kar rahi tih wo?...**

...

2nd person while taking other seat – **han ..yarr...ye biwiyan aisehi hoti hain...humne to bataya tha tumhe...par...**.( he left his sentence incomplete ...)

...

Rajat **– sach kahte the tum ...Dushyant...main hi pagal tha jo tum logonka mazak uda raha tha.**

Kavin – **par yar..wo bechari akele chali gayi...dukhi lag rahi thi..ab ghar kaise jayegi?.**

Rajat carelessly – **to ...main kya karu?...chali jayegi cab lekar...ya to fir chalkar jayegi?..who cares?...**

Dushyant tried hard to suppress his laughter – **don't care for her...but do care for your self?...**

Rajat – matlab?..

Dushyant indicated him something...when he saw that his eyes popped out...

A car was moving out side the gate and Purvi was driving it...

Rajat checked his pant pockets – **oh..shit..car ki chabi uske pas hi thi...ab main ghar kaise jaunga?..**

Kavin **– cab lekar ja..ya to fir chalkar ja...**

And they started laughing ...

Rajat - shut up yarr...mere dost ho ya uske?... ...( while getting up**)..chal yarr. Chalta hun... **

...

He went and both of them were looking at the exit ...looked at each other...started laughing...

They give hi- fi to each other..

...

Kavin – **muze laga nahi tha ki itni jaldi humara plan work out ho jayega...**

...

Dushyant – **han ..yarrr. unhe dekh kar kabhi bhi aise nahi laga tha ki ye log zagad bhi sakte hain...yad hain na us din ki baat...**

...

Kavin – **han yad hain tabhi to humne ye plan banaya tha na...**

...

**Flashback** ...

...

A week before...

...

All officers were doing their pending work...while Rajvi were little in masti mood...

They were sending each other messages and giggling while looking at each other...they thought no one is aware of their act...but Kavin was observing them from quite a long time..he signaled dushyant to them.

...

Dushyant sigh – **maze kar rahe hain dono...nahi to hum?...**

**...**

Kavin still watching them – **han...yar...hum teenon ki shadiyan ek sath hi huyi thi par hum to shadi ka laddoo khakar ab pachata rahe hain aur ye dono ko dekho ?...aisa lag raha hain jaise rajat ne abhi purvi ko propose kiya hain...**

...

...

After some time both of them were in the café.

...

Kavin was still lost somewhere ...dushyant noticed this...

...

Dushyant patting his shoulder – **kavin?..kya soch raha hain...**

...

Kavin – **yahi ki ...ab dekh na yar ...Roohana ko ajkal meri ek bhi bat pasand nahi aati hain...humesha ...kavin..socks thik se rakho ...kavin...shirt aise kyon fenk di?...kavin...tum kabhi ek chij thik se nahi rakhate hon.. ?..kavin wo?... ..blah...main to uski iss adat se pareshan ho gaya hun...**

...

Dushyant – **mere ghar par to alag hi story hain...ishita se thodi bhi unchi awaz me baat karo to immediately madam ki aankhe bhar aati hain...aur jab rone lagti hain to fir rukne ka naam nahi leti hain...aur fir ghanto manana padta hain..upar se kahti hain ki "..main ab us se pyar nahi karta"..usse to baat karna bhi mushkil ho gaya hain...**

...

Kavin **– aur ye dono dekh kaise Romeo-juliat ban kar ghumte hain...bureau me bhi ek dusre se baat karne ka mouka dhundhate rahte hain...i m really jealous of him...**

...

Dushyant **– main bhi yarrr. ...rajat s so lucky...kash...**

...

Kavin – **kash...**

...

They both looked at each other...

...

Kavin – **kya soch raha hain?...**.( his lips were curled in evil smile)

...

Dushyant resting his back properly – **jo tu soch raha hain...**

...

Kavin excited – **to kar de kuch ...**

...

Dushyant – **han...kar to denge..par Rajat ?...**

...

Kavin = **wo ?...uski tu chinta mat kar...yad hain na college me kitna sharmila tha...tab bhi use hum kitna pareshan karte the...yad hain Nina ko tune uske nam se letter likha tha aur us bechare ne dant kahyi thi...**

...

Dushyant chuckled while remembering that scene – **han...par tab hum college me the...par aaj wo baat nahi rahi...bachha kafi smart ho gaya hain...kahi ulta..hume hi lene ke dene na pad jaye...**

...

Kavin – **don't worry yarr...aise kuch nahi hoga...**

And they made a plan...

...

**Evening while going home ...**

In the car...both Roohana n Ishita were at the back seat...while Dushyant was driving and Kavin beside him.

Suddenly...

Kavi – **Are...ruk..ruk..**

Dushyant stopped the car...kavin indicated something to him...

Dushyant with wide eyes – **oho...kya bat hain...**

And he raised his brows to kavin...

They saw a girl and a man were eating panipuri at the road side stall , it seemed they were lost in each other.

...

**Next morning...**

Purvi was sent for some investigation with Abhijit...and Rajat was working on his pc...

...

Kavin **– Rajat ...kya kar rahe hon?...**

...

Rajat still looking at pc screen – **ek file complete kar raha hun...kya tu free hain?..agar hain to meri jara help kar de...plz..**

...

Kavin sitting beside him – **han..han..kam ho to hi meri yad aati hain tuze..aur jab maze karne ho to...**

...

Rajat looked at him confusingly – **matlab?..main samza nahi...**

...

Kavin – **achha...kal sham ko panipuri khani thi to sirf tum dono miya biwi gaye the..hume pucha bhi nahi...kyon?..**

...

Rajat was still confused – **kal shamko ?...main aur purvi ?...kahan dekha tune?...**

...

Dushyant entering in the scene – **achha ab ban raha hain...humne tum dono ko dekha tha...beach ke pass...food stall par...**

...

Rajat – **par main to tum logonke sath bureau se nikal kar sidhe ghar gaya tha...aur Purvi ko to uske khabri se milne jana tha...**

Dushyant little serious – **oh..achha.. to Purvi ke sath wo tum nahi the ...fir kon tha?...**

...

Kavin worriedly – **waise humne dur se hi dekha tha...wo dono kitna has – has kar bat kar rahe the...sach me tum nahi the wahan par?...**

...

Dushyant – **jane de...yar..shayad hume galat fahami huyi hogi?..hain na kavin?..**.( and he winked to kavin)

...

Kavin chuckled – **han ..yar..koi aur log honge...chal chod yarr... Rajat tu apna kam khatam kar...muze bhi dusra kam hain...**

**...**

They turned to their places ...

Kavin – **lagta hain...tir sahi nishane par laga hain...**

Dushaynt saw rajats tensed face...and grinned.

...

Same day evening...Purvi told Rajat that she has to meet her khabri today also...and she left the bureau early in the evening...

...

After a while ..Rajat hurriedly got up from his place and left ...

...

Dushyant n kavin ran to the window...and they were surprised to see the scene...Purvi took a cab from out side the bureau and immediately a car followed her cab while the person on the driving seat was none other than Rajat...

Kavin with sad face – **chal yarr...Ramayan shuru ho gayi...**

Dushyant – **Ramayan nahi ..mere bhai...Ise Mahabharat kahte** hain...

...

Next day ...purvi entered in side with little tensed face...while Rajat followed her with irritated expressions...

Whole day they didn't talked with each other...

Same thing repeated next day also...now they started fighting on small things...arguing with each other...

**Flash back ends...**

...

Dushayant – **I hope ye sab jyada serious na ho jaye?...**

...

Kavin – **han ..yarr. muze bhi ab thodasa dar lagne laga hain...after all wo dono humare best friends hain...**

...

The day end like this...

Next day ...

morning purvi entered in side ...and silently went to her place...but any one can. guess that she cried the whole night...her eyes were swollen and red...she looked tired...

...

Dushyant went to her – **purvi.**..( he kept his hand on her shoulder**)...kya hua?...tera aise kyon dikh raha hain?...aur Rajat kahan hain?...**.

...

Now purvi was unable to control her self...she started crying by hugging him...

...

Dushyant and kavin were shocked ...

...

Purvi- **Rajat kal rat se ghar nahi aaya hain...pata nahi kahan chala gaya ?...muze uski bahut chinta ho rahi hain...**

...

Kavin **– Rajat ghr nahi aay a?...fir kahan gaya hoga?...**

...

Purvi – **pata nahi?...pichale kuch dinose ajibse behave kar raha tha bat – bat par chidhne laga tha..humesha muzse zagdane laga tha ... muze to kuch samaz nahi aa raha hain...**

...

Suddenly Rajat entered and saw her crying...

...

Dushyant –**Rajat ?..tu kahan tha sari rat bhar?...purvi kitna pareshan ho gayi thi?...**

**...**

Rajat bitterly – **oh to ab mere piche meri burayi bhi hone lagi?...**

...

Kavin – **Rajat yr kya kah raha hain tu?...bolne se pahle kuch to soch?...iss bechari ki halat to dekh...**

...

Rajat loudly – **to ...main kya karu?...tum dono to sab sach jante ho na?...**

**...**

Purvi – **konsa sach?...**

**...**

Dushyant** – ek Min yaha par bat nahi karte...tum dono chalo humare sath...**

...

And they dragged them to the café.

After ordering coffee ,dushyant came and join all of them...

...

Rajvi were not looking at each other...Roohana and Ishita were worried for them but didn't know what to do ?...

While the two persons who were behind this drama were keeping mum...

...

Finally kavin broke the silence...

Kavin – **Rajat ...rat bhar kahan the tum?...**

...

Rajat didn't say anything ...

...

Purvi – **Rajat bolo na plz...main kitna pareshan ho gayi thi tumhare liye?...**

...

Rajat surprisingly – **tum?..aur mere liye pareshan?...sach me?..**

...

Purvi – **Dushyant , kavin ...tum dono rajat ke best friends ho na..ab tum dono hi dekho kaise bat kar raha hain ye?...pata nahi kisne iske dimag me ye sara shaq dal diya hain..plz...tum log ise samzao na?...**

...

Rajat looked at both of his friends...who were still in fix.

...

Kavin – **ok...ab humari bat suno...(** and he looked at dushyant for help)..

...

Dushyant – **Rajat – purvi ..we are sorry...**

...

Rajvi looked at him surprisingly..

...

Dushyant continuing – **actually tum dono ke bich me ..is zagde ki wajaha hum hi hain...**

...

Purvi – **tum dono?...**

...

While rajat was silently watching them..

...

Kavin **– han ..purvi..hum dono ne hi Rajat ke dimag me ye sari bate jan buz kar dali thi...**

...

Purvi – **par kyon?...**

...

Kavin – **wo hum..(** after narrating abt their jelousy and they looked at their wives)...**inn dono ki wajaha se pareshan the...**

...

Roohana / ishita =- **kya?..humari wajahase ...**

...

Dushyant **– han...tum dono ki wajaha se ...humne inn dono ke bich galat fahmi karwayi ...tum logonka humare liye pyar shadi ke bad kam ho gaya tha...**

...

Ishita – **kya bat kar rahe ho dushyant...main to tumse bahut pyar karti hun...muze laga tum hi muzse pyar nahi karte ho?...**

Dushynat holding her hands- **mainbhi tumse bahut pyar karta hun...**

Ishita hugged him .

...

Now...

kavin – **aur Roohana tum ...ajkal to mera koi bhi kam tumhe ras nahi aata...humesha muz par gussa karti ho...**

...

Roohana – **kavin..main sirf chahti tih tum thodi muze kam me madad kar do...is liye ?..i m sorry ...meri baton se tumhe bura lagega ye to maine socha bhi nahi tha...**

Kavin – **sach ?...i m sorry...Roo... aj ke bad main tumhe sab kam me madad karunga ..promise...par muzse gussa mat hona...**

And they hugged each other.

...

...rajvi were watching them smilingly...

...

Kavin – **rajat ...sorry ..hum dono ne tumhe bahakaya...purvi ke khilaf galat bate batayi...**

**...**

Dushynat – **han..purvi ...we are sorry...ye sab humari galti hain...**

...

Rajvi looked at them seriously and then at each other...

And they burst out in laugh..giving hi- fi to each other...

While others were confused to see them like this...

...

Rajat **– tumhe kya lagta hain?..tum dono ne muze purvi ke bare me jo bhi bataya ..uspar maine vishwas kar diya...**

...

Dushyant – **han...**

...

Rajat – **no dear...tumhare iss plan ke bare me pahle si hi janta tha...yad hain uss din tum dono thodasa sad the ...to purvi ne muze tum logonse bat karne ko kaha...aur main tum dono ke piche café. me aaya tha..**

**but ( he stopped ).. wahan par tumhara plan suna to socha ki chalo agar is se mere doston ko khushi milti hain to yahI sahi.. fir hum dono ne wohi kiya jo tum chahte the...thik kiya na maine?..**

...

Dushyant getting up from his place – **bas kar yarrr...ab aur kitna satayega?...we are really very sorry...**

...

Kavin – **han ..Rajat ..sorry..**

And they hugged him...

...

Kavin/ dushyant – **purvi .**.( they hold their ears)...

Purvi smiled and winked at the two other girls...

...

Roohana got up – **par tum dono ne inke sath jo kiya uski saza to tumhe milkar hi rahegi...**

Kavin immediately followed her – **kya ?..saza?..konsi saza?..**

...

Ishita also got up and started walking – **wo to tumhe ghar jane ke bad hi pata chalega...**

Dushyant also followed her...

Dushynat – **Ishita ..ruko...pahle bata to do...**

...

And both the couples went from there...

...

Purvi confused - **kya karne wali hain ye dono?...**

...

Rajat was drinking his coffee smilingly ...

...

Purvi suspiciously watched his expression

...

Purvi – **Rajat ...i think tumhe sab kuch pata hain...ye dono kya karne wali **

**hain..**

Rajat smiled **– purvi chill...kaisi bat kar rahi ho?.. janti ho college ke waqt se mere best friends hain wo dono...ekdusre se kitna pyar karte hain hum...itni aasani se kaise chod sakta hun main unhe?..(** with evil smile offering her coffee )...**tum coffee pilo...**

**...**

Purvi – **rajat?..**

...

Rajat – **Are jyada kuch nahi ...bas aaj ki rat ko apne ghar ke living room me couch pe sone wale hain dono...**

...

Purvi – **oh god...tumhara idea hain na ye?...**

...

Rajat winked and got up - **chalo...ghar nahi jana tumhe ?...**

...

...

...

**Same night ...**

...

Purvi – **Rajat kya kar rahe ho?..chalo sona nahI hain kya?...**

...

Rajat chucked after sending the msg. and kept his mobile aside**...- han...aa raha hun...**

...

...

While in other two houses...

Both dushyant and kavin were unwillingly trying to sleep on the sofa at their respective homes...

...

Their mobiles beeped...

Msg **"..good night...kavin/dushyant...sleep well and sweet dream"...**

...

Dushyant – **Rajat main tuze chodunga nahi...**

...

Kavin – **Rajat...tu kal mil fir dekhata hun tuze?...**

...

While in the first house...

...hugging his lovely wife ...

Rajat – **purvi..muze lagta hain..kal hum chutti le lete hain...chalo kahi ghumne chalte hain...**

**...THE END...  
><strong>

**...**

...

Aisha I want 2 know ...kya apko ye story pasand aayi?...

...

And friends ... Kaise lagi ye khatti – mithi friendship?...

... achhi lagi?...

If so...then plz...revw...and if not then also revw...

No bashing plz...

**Waiting ...Apki Parise22..**


End file.
